dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cooperative
http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=10&start=140#p704 Members of the D'amsi hail from the roughly 10,000 planets that make up the Cooperative. The D'amsi's uniforms are equipped with universal translators enabling them to communicate with the numerous species they encounter. Members of the D'amsi lacking an innate power of flight are also equipped with devices providing self-levitation. The D'amsi are permitted to leave Cooperative space, which is their usual jurisdiction. This is necessary because they sometimes have to rescue Cooperative citizens or capture fleeing suspects outside their territory. D'amsi are expected to work with the authorities of non-Cooperative worlds within reason during such circumstances. More discretion is required when the D'amsi must venture onto a culturally primitive world unfamiliar with extraterrestrial life. In these instances, D'amsi use covert tactics to minimize the chance that they will negatively impact that world's culture. To that end, D'amsi use such technology as cloaking devices on their shuttles to conceal their presence. Ironically, the primitive world of Earth has a played a significant role in the D'amsi's history. The Cooperative first learned of the planet about 100 years ago when a D'amsi ship stumbled across it during a patrol of the Milky Way Galaxy. After several years, the D'amsi's more detailed survey of the planet revealed that its human inhabitants showed much potential technologically and in the development of metahuman abilities. However, Earth's inhabitants displayed much xenophobia to each other, which made it very likely that they would respond to any Cooperative outreach with fear and hostility. So, 85 years ago, the Cooperative decided to quarantine the planet until humanity became more culturally mature. This quarantine was broken in recent years when a female D'amsi pursued a notorious Cooperative criminal, who crash landed on Earth. Disguising herself as a human, the D'amsi discovered her quarry was hiding in Dakota City. During her search, the D'amsi's alien nature was accidentally discovered by a human male. After the D'amsi explainined her origins and mission, the human decided to not only keep her secret, but help her in her quest. Over time, this unlikely partnership evolved into a romantic relationship much to their surprise. Eventually, the D'amsi and her human lover cornered the alien criminal just as he was about to take off in his now-repaired spacecraft. To cover his escape, the criminal shot the D'amsi's lover. Desperate to save her lover, the D'amsi used the advanced medical technology on her ship to heal his injuries. The medical procedure not only restored the D'amsi's lover to full health, but also unexpectedly activated his dormant metagene, granting him superhuman powers. The D'amsi made her lover an unofficial D'amsi by giving him a spare uniform. She also gave her lover a communication beacon that she would use to contact him after she had caught the alien criminal. The D'amsi then left Earth, but her ultimate fate is unknown. As for the human D'amsi, he eventually joined the superhuman gang, the Blood Syndicate, who gave him the alias DMZ . More recently, during a routine patrol, the D'amsi Evane and Tetras picked up a distress signal from a Cooperative lifepod.. The officers traced the signal to Earth's solar system before it abruptly stopped. Evane and Tetras informed the Cooperative of this distress call and that they would investigate further. Two months later, the signal began broadcasting again, enabling Evane and Tetras to identify Earth as its source. The pair responded to the signal, asking its user to stay put until they could rescue him. As the D'amsi's starship approached Earth, they detected the energy signature of an inertia winder, a Cooperative device, emanating from Dakota City. Taking a shuttle, Evane and Tetras tracked the signature to its source: the armored vigilante Hardware. Evane and Tetras thought they had found the lifepod's passenger and tried to escort Hardware to their shuttle. (Cooperative lifepods disguise their passengers so they can blend in among the population of a culturally primitive world until a rescue party arrives.) ) Hardware tried to convince the D'amsi that he was human, but they thought he was delusional. This misunderstanding led to a brief fight that ended when Hardware finally convinced Evane and Tetras that he was telling the truth. Hardware then revealed that the lifepod's passenger was Augustus Freeman, better known on Earth as the superhero, Icon. Freeman hired Hardware to repair the lifepod's communicator in exchange for access to the craft's technology such as the inertia winder in Hardware's armor. It was Hardware's regular tinkering with the communicator that explained the irregular distress signal that Evane and Tetras detected. Having cleared things up, Hardware led Evane and Tetras to Icon, who was overjoyed at finally being rescued. Icon then began putting his affairs in order before leaving Earth. Among these affairs, Icon introduced Evane and Tetras to DMZ, whom the former erroneously believed was a stranded alien like himself. DMZ silently declined the offer to go to the Cooperative and asked Evane and Tetras to not report his presence on Earth. The D'amsi agreed and then returned home with Icon, whose tale of survival made him an instant celebrity among Cooperative citizens. One person not pleased with Icon's survival was Oblivion, a notorious serial killer whom Icon had imprisoned about 180 years ago. After escaping prison, Oblivion traveled to Earth to slaughter its population as part of his scheme of revenge against Icon. As Oblivion hoped, Icon immediately returned to Earth while the D'amsi dispatched their nearest available patrol to assist. By the time the D'amsi patrol arrived on Earth, Oblivion had been defeated by Icon and his human sidekick, Rocket. Oblivion was taken back into custody by the D'amsi, who erased all electronic recordings of their visit as they left Earth. About 25 years before Icon was rescued, the warlike alien race called the Yoongar attacked and destroyed the Cooperative planet, Velda Glenn. After reconstructing Velda Glenn, the Cooperative sent a pair of D'amsi to meet with Yoongar leaders to resolve the conflict peacefully. Unfortunately, the Yoongar viewed this gesture as weakness and fatally shot the D'amsi, who were revived thanks to advanced Cooperative medical technology. The same D’amsi met with the Yoongar bearing a peace offering in the form of a Maker, a Cooperative device that can create matter in any configuration or quantity. Sadly, the Yoongar again shot the D'amsi and took the Maker to upgrade the already formidable armaments on their warships. After dozens of additional peaceful overtures, it was clear that the Yoongar's planned invasion of Cooperative space could not be diplomatically thwarted. Hence, the Cooperative was on the verge of its first war in nearly 100,000 years. Once again, the planet Earth played a significant role in universal history. Shortly after Icon and Rocket's defeat of Oblivion, the Cooperative military strategists learned that the Yoongar's route to invade the heart of Cooperative space would take them right through Earth's solar system. The Cooperative justly feared that the Yoongar would callously destroy an innocent planet like Earth simply for being in their path. After learning of her homeworld's impending destruction, Rocket decided to single-handedly take on the Yoongar warriors, a futile act that required her to be rescued by Icon. Still, this experience made Rocket realize that the best way to beat the Yoongar was to let them fight a new enemy. Inspired by this clever suggestion, Cooperative leaders deployed a fleet of robotic warships to intercept the Yoongar as they neared Earth's solar system. The Cooperative ships were programmed to constantly fight the Yoongar's warships to a draw. Oblivious to this, the Yoongar kept vainly changing tactics to win against a foe which did not seek to defeat them. This battle continues to this day. Hence, the Yoongar invasion ended before it really began. Equipment *'Universal Translator': All D'amsi uniforms are equipped with universal translators that enable them to learn and speak the language of any sentient being they encounter. The process of analyzing and translating an unfamiliar language takes just a few seconds. *'Anti-gravity Devices': Many D'amsi uniforms are also equipped with devices that negate the force of gravity on the their bodies. When activated, these device enable a D'amsi to levitate and thus fly. Some D'amsi like Evane do not use this technology since they can fly under their own power. Transportation * D'amsi Mothership: These enormous starships are crucial to the D'amsi being able to effectively patrol the thousands of worlds within Cooperative space. Each mothership has a faster-than-light drive, enabling it to quickly travel between solar systems and even galaxies. The ship is also equipped with quantum-tunneling transceivers for instant communication even across millions of light-years. Access terminals to the Cooperative’s quasi-sentient computer network, the Info Tool, provide a mothership's crew with up-to-date information on everything from aliens worlds to wanted suspects. Artificial gravity on a mothership is provided by gravity compensators that can be adjusted to the comfort level of the D'amsi crew. A mothership has a hangar bay on its starboard side used for the launching and docking of shuttles. * D'amsi Shuttle: The D’amsi shuttle is a small multipurpose spacecraft employed by D'amsi officers. Shuttles are used for routine patrols, interplanetary journeys, reconnaissance, search and rescue operations, and prisoner transport. Additionally, shuttles serve as landing craft since D'amsi motherships are too large to safely land on planetary surfaces. :The D’amsi shuttle is well equipped to handle its multiple roles. The ship boasts a sophisticated interplanetary communications array as well as sensors that can detect and identify a wide range of energy signatures. Because D'amsi sometimes land on culturally primitive worlds, the shuttle has a cloaking device that renders it invisible to the naked eye as well as electronic surveillance. If the uncloaked shuttle is somehow visually recorded, it has technology that can erase film or data files in cell phones, camcorders, and other primitive technological devices. :Another useful device on the shuttle is the levitation beam located in its rear compartment above the ship’s ventral drop hatch. This beam locks onto a person or object which then gently rises toward the shuttle as if riding an elevator. The polarity of the beam can be reversed so that it gently lowers a person or object to the ground. The levitation beam is typically used to bring aboard particularly dangerous criminals or rescue people stranded in terrain where landing the shuttle would be dangerous. Because of the levitation beam's limited range, a shuttle has to be at an altitude of several stories maximum to effectively employ the beam. Also, the beam apparently cannot be used while the ship is cloaked. :A D'amsi shuttle's standard crew consists of a pilot and navigator. The rear compartment of the shuttle has seating for several passengers as well as a brig for prisoners. Technology This civilization had learnt the secrets of unlimited energy, matter manipulation and reconfiguration. (Icon v1 #34) The power supply used by their technology was incapable of being renewed by 20th century Earth. (Icon v1 #8) Many of the disruptive elements within their civilization ended following the creation of unlimited matter fabrication. (Icon v1 #8) This led to the creation of one of the fundamental examples of their technology which was the maker. This was a molecular factory that was capable of constructing any physical item by molecule to molecule. (Icon v1 #31) This was utilized on their construction vehicles that were able to reconstitute destroyed planets. (Icon v1 #34) Their lifepods included simple inertia winders which protected their users from rapid acceleration or decelerations. (Icon v1 #8) More high-end feats was the capacity to move entire solar systems to several light years away with this ability not being very difficult to accomplish. (Icon v1 #34) The information tool was the other fundamental piece of technology in the Cooperative and served as a database of nearly everything anyone in their civilization knew thus serving as a living library as it was self aware. This served as a useful mechanism as it linked with the use of the maker as the data within the info tool was used to construct items in the maker. With their unlimited energy reserves, there was no real reason to store physical objects. Instead, personal goods had their structure recorded into the info tool and were stored on a virtual level as software. When these were required, then a user simply had it recreated as hardware. (Icon v1 #31) Round trip transportation fees were highly extravagant for their users. (Icon v1 #27) Cloning was used to recreate deceased members of the Cooperative by using genetic and mental records. This made death an unknown amongst their various races. (Icon v1 #31) Members *'Arnus Prime' : a male member of the Cooperative from the planet Terminus who became the equivalent of an intergalactic lawyer. His starlier was damaged near Earth and in 1839, he fled in an escape pod that landed on that world where he used the vessels advanced technology to turn him into a black human infant. He eventually took the human name of Freeman Augustus where he waited until Earth's technology could advance enough for him to return home. Eventually, he took the superhero identity of Icon during the modern age. *'Arnus II' : a reconstituted clone of Arnus after he was dclared dead and created from his biological as well as psychological profile. *'Ito' : judge that preceded over the issue on the fate of Earth. The Cooperative planet Members *'Terminus' *'Taldega' *'Velda Glenn' | Equipment = *'Cooperative vessels': Cooperative vessels, starship has a faster-than-light drive that allows it to shift into the realm called hyperspace. Within hyperspace, the speed of light is not a limiting factor and thus cannot prevent the starship from quickly traversing intergalactic distances. Gravity compensators provide artificial gravity that can be adjusted to the comfort level of the ship's passengers.[17] *'Info Tool':Icon's starship contains a range of highly advanced Cooperative technology. Two notable items are the Information Tool and the Maker. The ship is equipped with a local access system that links directly with the Information Tool or "Info Tool." The Info Tool is a computerized database of virtually everything anyone within the Cooperative knows. It even contains very detailed files on the cultures, languages, history and technology of Sol III (Earth) thanks to Icon's firsthand accounts of his life on the planet. The Info Tool acquires new information from written documents, verbal accounts, and visual data inputs. The database can even scan an item (organic or inorganic) and store its molecular structure within computer files called "software." Apart from storing and retrieving data, the local access to the Info Tool can also link to and control any computer-operated device or system. This includes Cooperative technology like the starship's Maker or terrestrial technology like phone lines and lights. Because of all the data it has accumulated over the millennia, the Info Tool is truly self-aware and even has a personality of sorts. The Info Tool relies on verbal inputs to receive commands to perform certain functions. In terms of information retrieval, the Tool can respond either verbally or by displaying its findings via holographic imagers aboard the starship. The Info Tool remains in contact with Icon via a communicator is hidden on his costume. The communicator's maximum range is unknown. *'The Maker':The Maker is a molecular factory that can construct any physical item, molecule by molecule, from structural data files stored within the Info Tool. These data files are called "software" while the objects created by the Maker are known as "hardware." The Maker operates by tapping the vast energies of the reactor for Icon's starship and converting them into matter used for the construction of hardware. The Maker can create any item, terrestrial or extraterrestrial, in a matter of seconds as long as its structure is on file within the Info Tool. These include medicines, machinery (e.g., vehicles), clothing, and even food. The Maker can repair or modify constructed hardware by altering its molecular structure according to the whims of its user. The Maker can also rearrange the molecular structure of items it did not create in order to change their appearance or function. To do so, the Info Tool must first scan the structure of the object to be modified. For example, Icon employed the Maker to build the starship garage beneath his mansion's swimming pool. The starship has numerous projectors through which the Maker can construct hardware within the vessel. To build an item outside the vessel, the Maker relies on a special probe mounted on the underside of the starship. It is the probe that facilitates the Maker repairing or remodeling Icon's possessions over great distances. Icon's starship is also equipped with cloaking technology that can render the vessel invisible to both the human eye and all forms of Earthly electronic surveillance. Though unusual for a civilian vessel, the cloak was installed in the ship so Icon could use it on Earth without attracting attention. When not in use, Icon stores his starship in his "garage," a hangar located beneath his mansion’s swimming pool. The pool slides out of the way to provide easy entry or exit for the ship. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Cooperative is mention first in Icon * In Young Justice (TV series), the Cooperative were not featured but mentioned in the season 2 episode "Intervention". A battle with the renegade Jamie Reyes saw him being encased in Rocket's kinetic shield and his Scarab identified it as being technology from the Cooperative that drew strength from kinetic attacks. Icon himself appears on the show but his origins with the Cooperative are not elaborated on. | Trivia = | Links = http://moa.omnimulti.com/Cooperative_%28Milestone%29 * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/D%27amsi * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Icon }} Category:Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Active Organizations Category:Organizations Category:New Earth Category:Dakotaverse Category:Prime Earth Category:Public Identity Teams Category:Milestone Media Category:Dwayne McDuffie/Creator Category:Denys Cowan/Creator Category:Aliens Category:Beyond-verse Category:Good Organizations